


She is a Warrior's Pride

by FandomWorld9728



Series: She Is Sunlight [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin - Freeform, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Male-Female Friendship, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728
Summary: Meeting Dwarow and going on an adventure with them is more than Bella could ever dream and hope for! But, when laying eyes on one of them leads to her heart singing, she doesn't know if she'll survive the trip. Leaving her family behind to help Thorin and his company reclaim their home, Bella is prepared to face whatever danger is thrown their way with the help of a great warrior. She was prepared for what fate had in store for her, except for love. Learning how to fight? Easy. Learning the ways of the heart? Life-changing.





	She is a Warrior's Pride

By the time the sun was starting to set, we still weren't finished cooking dinner. However, mother and I took a break to clean ourselves up and changing into something more casual and easy to move around in. Unlike my fother who stayed in his waistcoat and trousers. They did suit him well after all. By the time the moon had risen, three booming knocks had come. "I'll get it!" I yelled, pulling out a tray of freshly baked biscuits. Pulling my hair up, I ran to answer the door. Once I opened the door, I had to stop myself from gasping. Standing there in front of me was a Dwarf. _A Dwarf_ of all things. He was bald on the top of his head and had _tattoos_! Was that metal in his ear. He was truly something to look at if I was being honest.

He had turned to face me, bowing. However, he kept his gaze on my face as if he were afraid I would disappear as soon as he looked away. The way he was looking at me caused my heart to jump and I could feel my ears turning pink. "Dwalin. At your service." Oh! His voice! I tried my hardest to suppress a squeak but failed miserably causing him to gain the ghost of a smirk. He wasn't handsome by Hobbit standards, no Dwarf was. But, I wasn't a normal Hobbit with normal Hobbit tastes. Most of the time.

When our eyes met, something in my chest felt warm and began to hum. It sounded like bird songs, light rainfall, laughter, battle cries, and the clanging of metal. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. It couldn't be what I thought it was... was it? I was beginning to become extremely flustered. "Uh... B-Bella Baggins, at yours. Please come in." Moving aside so he could come in, I gestured to the coat hooks while trying to hide my ever-growing and permanent seeming blush. "You may hang your cloak here and wash up a bit in the bathroom down the hall if you would like." Stepping inside, he gave me one last look before hanging up with cloak and thanking me, heading instead to the kitchen. I followed behind him and smiled at my mother's surprised expression.

"A Dwarf? What on Middle-Earth is that Wizard thinking? We haven't set out nearly enough food. I will have words with him."

"Shall I go and grab some more? We wouldn't want to starve our guests."

"No need dear. I will fetch it. You stay and watch over the food." Turning to Master Dwalin, mother gave a quick curtsy. "Belladonna Baggins, at your service Master Dwarf."

"Dwalin, at yours, Miss." Watching her leave, he turned his attention back to me, causing me to have to suppress yet another squeal. "You were not expecting us?"

"Oh, no. Don't you worry, we were. Although, Gandalf did not tell us what type of guests we were to expect. Just that there would be thirteen." I needed something to keep me distracted so I plated some of the fresh and cooled biscuits. He must be hungry after the long trip. Setting the plate in front of him, I attempted to make conversation. "I am most curious about this adventure and cannot wait to hear more about it." Did that sound too anxious or that I'm trying too hard? Why am I so nervous? I've never been this nervous around other anyone besides some of the Hobbit lads. The ringing of the door's bell pulled me out of my thoughts and had me excited once again. "You must be hungry. Help yourself to some of the biscuits. They're fresh."

"Thank ya, Miss. Baggins. I was not expecting kindness from you and your kin. No offense." He sounded genuinely surprised! How could people be so horrible to others to make them wonder about how they will treat them. The thought made me sick.

"None at all. Although, do not be offended by my father's reaction upon meeting you. He might be a tad bit... panicky. He never really one for other races. Or people for that matter. He does not hate them he just gets worked up over silly little things and... faints easily." As I hurried off to greet our newest guest, I earned an amused snort causing me to grin. This was surely to be a rather interesting night.


End file.
